


A dance of dragons and wolves

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So I know I am a little late to the rewrite train but..... We all hate season 8 so hear is how it should have gone done in my opinion
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to write this by episode but I am not going to restrict myself to only six episodes. Some episodes may have multiple parts, hope you enjoy.

“Welcome to the North, your grace. Winterfell is yours.”  
“Thank you Lady Sansa.”  
The smiles to two women hold show the differences. Both smiles seem warm but the eyes show the difference between. Sansa’s eyes show that there was something else under there, but you can’t tell what, while Daenererys eyes show the warmth that always seems to course through her at all times.  
“And who might this be.”  
Arya has appeared next to Sansa, her completely silent approach shocked Jon but Sansa and Bran seem used to her silent ways  
“I am Arya Stark, sister of Jon and Sansa.”  
“I have heard of you and your boldness.”  
“Thank you your grace.”  
As one of her Dragon roared over her head a magory of the courtyard ducked down, as if to say don’t eat me. But the Starks seem fascinated, especially Arya.  
“The red and black one is Drogon while the other is Rhaegal."  
Sansa seems confused for a minute before Bran says something, the thing they have dreaded  
"The wall has fallen, the night king rides your other dragon."  
The queen eyes show pain and hurt, not to different from the one in Cersei's eyes all those years ago when Joffrey fell down dead.  
"Viserion."  
Sansa seems to note the tension in the air  
"Perhaps we should enter Winterfell, your grace, as to discuss this latest development."  
"Let us enter then, we have much to talk about."  
Before the entire group Arya’s eyes meet two people she thought long dead, she looks at Sandor for a moment but then her eyes meet Gendry. Her eyes open wide and as do Gendrys. Before either of them can say a word Arya has to go with the rest of her family to discuss the fate of the living.  
~•~  
“How many men.”  
Cersei lannister, the woman who claims to be the queen of the seven kingdoms sit high above Harry Strickland and Euron Greyjoy.  
“20 thousand men and 5 thousand horses”  
“And what of Elephants.”  
“They are good beasts but they are too heavy to go on sea voyages.”  
Cersei's face has the bubbling wildfire hidden underneath but she smiles anyway  
"Thank you, your payment shall be delivered soon."  
The leader of the golden company leaves the throne room leaving Euron behind.  
“And what of me.”  
“You will stay here, as the queens betrothed.”  
“When will we marry?”  
“When the war is over.”  
Euron face shows the disappointment but he takes it as she is the queen and he wants to sleep with her.  
“Leave now.”  
Euron leaves the throne room planning on finding someway to the queens bed.  
~•~  
Standing on the balcony over the Winterfell courtyard, Sansa Stark overlooks the training of men and women,  
“Lady Sansa,”  
She looks over to see Tyrion Lannister walking up to her  
“Lord Tyrion.”  
“It's been a while.”  
“That it has, and a great many things have happened.”  
“Indeed, you’ve come home.”  
“And you have become hand to the queen.”  
“The better queen in this case.”  
“Not that hard to be better to Cersei.”  
“True, in this case leagues better.”  
Below them Arya starts a duel with Brienne. Her blade, Needle swirling through the air, never touching oathkeeper. The spar only lasts a few seconds before Arya beats brienne. It may have been only a few seconds but all eyes had been on their battle, mainly on Arya and her braavosi style of fighting, forren to many of them.  
“She is a good fighter.”  
"She trained somewhere but it must have hurt her in someway as she can not talk about it."  
"The sad thing is that so much has happened to all of us we all carry scars. Even those who should not."  
"Indeed."  
~•~  
Inside of the Winterfell blacksmith the fires were going as to prepare the dragonglass into the weapons requested by so many people. Gendry Waters was in his natural environment with his hammer and forge ready to go. The hound came over to request a weapon  
"I need a sword."  
"I'll add it to the list."  
"Make sure it has a handle big enough for me to hold it."  
"Right, that it."  
"That's it."  
"I need a weapon to."  
Both men look and she Arya, a girl both thought would be dead by now.  
"You left me to die."  
"I robbed you first, if I recall."  
"Aye that you did."  
As the great man left Arya heads over to Gendry  
"What would you like, m'lady."  
"Don't call me that."  
They both share a chuckle and look into the others eyes. Gendry's blue eyes meet her Stark grey.  
"I thought you were dead."  
"Me to."  
"Where have you been?"  
"Kings Landing. Where did you learn to fight."  
"You saw me spar with Brienne."  
"Yes, you have improved since I last saw you."  
"I've been in Braavos."  
Gendry looks at her, a little shocked  
"Braavos, that across the narrow sea, right."  
"It is."  
"I don't know much about it but who ever trained you knew what they were doing."  
"It was their job."  
"On the other hand I have something I want you to make."  
"And what is that?"  
She hands him a sketch of needle  
"It's awfully thin."  
"That is why I am asking you, you are the best blacksmith I know and the only one I trust."


	2. Episode 1 part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is part two. Hope you enjoy.

Yara Greyjoy sits tied up against a post. She can feel the away of the ship underneath her as her vision slowly fades. Her life slipping away as she would rather die than continue to be her uncle's prisoner. The door opens and someone enter  
"Yara."  
As she looks up she can see Theon  
"Theon."  
"I'm breaking you out of here come-on."  
He cuts the bonds holding her to the pole and then she stands up rubbing her wrists  
"Come on we have to head North."  
"Why?"  
"I'll explain to you in a moment we have to leave now."  
And so the two siblings escape the ship together and get into a boat with a few iron born on it and they start to row away  
"Why are we heading North."  
"The dead March again."  
Yara looks at her brother then Punches him in the arm  
"Quit making things up."  
"I'm not, I saw a white. It couldn't die without fire or dragonglass."  
Yara looks away  
"Is this really true."  
"It is."  
Yara looks forward.  
"Then let us head north."  
~•~  
Daenerys Targaryen enters the room in which Jon Snow is. The two look at eachother  
"Hello Jon."  
They look at each other but before either of them can say anything Bran roles in.  
"Hello Jon, Daenerys."  
"I am your grace."  
"I can only be loyal to the living, I am the three eyed raven."  
"What does that mean."  
"I know everything that has happened and everything that is happening. I know who your mother is Jon."  
“My mother?”  
“Jon, you are not my brother, your my cousin.”  
“What do you mean.”  
“My Aunt Lyanna fell in love with Rhaegar Targaryen. Rhaegar died at the trident but he and Lyanna had married each other and she was pregnant. She died in childbirth but she named her child, his name was Aegon Targaryen. But he was raised by his uncle Eddard Stark under the name Jon Snow.”  
Jon or Aegon's face shows the shock of this news. He looks over at daenerys she speaks to him  
“Jon that means your the true heir of the Iron Throne.”  
“I don’t want to be the king, you should sit on the throne.”  
“Jon I dont want to be the queen without you by my side."  
"Dany."  
"Bran can you please let us talk alone."  
Bran nods his head and leaves.  
"I'll be in the courtyard, I am expecting someone."  
Dany looks at Jon and he looks at her. She rushes over to him and into his chest  
"Jon or Aegon, I don't care I love you and nothing not even the fact that we are related changes that."  
"Dany, your my aunt."  
"I spent a majority of my life thinking that I was going to marry my brother. I loved him as a brother. Not the way I love you."  
She then claims his lips as hers and they kiss.  
"I love you, Dany."  
Dany pulls back and looks him in the eye  
"I love you. You are my king, and you will always be my king."  
"And you are my queen, and you shall always be my queen."  
~•~  
Cersei is standing looking out over the landscape  
"I wanted those elephants."  
Behind her Euron comes over  
"I tried to get the elephants but they were quite adamant of the fact of them not coming."  
Cersei's eyes remain cold  
"At least you tried, but you did not get those elephants."  
"He said that the elephants were dying due to the incoming winter."  
Cersei's eyes start to bubble with wildfire  
"The winter, the Stark's always say that it was coming. I always thought they were wrong. Turns out I was wrong."  
"Now when will I have something else coming."  
"When the way is over."  
Cersie then leaves the room leaving Euron lusting after her.  
~•~  
Jamie enters Winterfell. Bran is sitting at one side of the Courtyard watching him. For a second he meets his eyes. To one side of the Courtyard Brienne sees him but keeps quite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She wants those elephants. Also I am a massive Jon x Dany shipper so, they should be happy.


	3. Notification

I just want to say happy veterans day everybody and say that the next chapter will not be posted till next week. Love you guys who have taken the time to read my season 8 rewrite.😘

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part also no huge changes right away but bigger changes to come soon.


End file.
